The Sunset Scarf
by YuMiKo Productions
Summary: A story on the loyal to fault zanpaku-to, Muramasa, along with his harsh master, Kouga Kuchiki. Been rated T for Kouga's abuse towards Muramasa...Inspired by picture of Kouga Kuchiki on devianart. Please review nicely. No one likes flamers! MuraKou?


This story is meant for the loyal and calculating zanpaku-to, Muramasa. May he be okay, wherever he maybe. We typed this after seeing an interesting picture of Kouga Kuchiki.

Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach.

The Sunset Scarf

The sun was setting as the 3rd seat of the 6th company Kouga Kuchiki sat on the veranda, staring at the fields of grass and the sun. He was deep in thought, believing that he had done a righteous deed by killing several rebelling Soul Reapers with their own zanpaku-to.

'Ginrei's pleased. I know it!' he thought, smiling.

'…'

'What do you think…?'

'…I think he is, Kouga.'

Kouga unsheathed his blade and yelled at it with anticipation. "Then come out and say it!"

He did. A small amount of smoke in the shade of violet and grey came spewing from the tip of the sword and as soon as it vanished, the materialized form of Muramasa appeared before the Kuchiki, smiling as well as he sat down beside him.

"Ginrei is proud of you. He is your father-in-law. Out of all the possible candidates he could've picked for his daughter, he chose you out of the group. To become the 3rd seat, he picked you! For who to be at his side in this rebellious war, you!"

Kouga gave a haughty smile; he enjoyed it when he received praise, especially from his zanpaku-to. However, he would trade it for respect from his Taicho, Ginrei Kuchiki.

"Yeah, that's true. C'mon, Muramasa…" Kouga ordered him to get up so they could leave.

"But…Kouga," said the pale man "lets watch the scenery. You will have to fight again and with every battle, there is a possibility that you may lose. After all, you are one man against a small army of troubled rebels who will no doubt want to kill you…So admire the view, be happy and merry, for tomorrow you may die…"

Kouga did not speak a word; he was silent…

"Kouga?" Muramasa turned his head to face his master, only to have his master grab him by his neck!

"Nani?! Kouga! W…what're you-!"

"I won't die! I'm powerful, Muramasa! Don't doubt my power!" the angry Kuchiki shouted.

"cough…I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to…cough…offend you…you ARE p-powerful…" the zanpaku-to managed to struggle out of his throat.

"That's what I thought!" Kouga then released the choking man from his grip.

"Sorry, sorry…Kouga…I'm sorry" Muramasa sat down once again, rubbing his neck and coughing.

"…sigh. Apology accepted. You didn't know what you were saying…but still, I guess it wouldn't kill me to look at the sky once in a while…" Kouga stood beside Muramasa as he crossed his arms. Suddenly, the zanpaku-to realized that his master had required a new accessory around his neck.

"Oh! Kouga, I'm sure Ginrei is proud of you! There's proof of it on your person! He gave you a scarf! That's only meant for nobleman!"

"Hn. So glad you've finally noticed." He tugged at his scarf a bit.

"…Kouga."

"Un? What is it, Muramasa?" Kouga faced him with a demanding expression.

"Tell me…Do you believe in what you are doing?"

"Nande? Of course! Anything to bring peace to the Seireitei and win Kuchiki Taicho's appreciation!"

"I see…" Muramasa answered quietly. Kouga didn't notice the blood running down his eyes. The zanpaku-to wouldn't admit it, but he wanted his wielder to treat him better. However, he decided not to; he did not want to get in his way to get justice back in the Soul Society…if only he did…if only he could see what would happen many, many years from now…

"Did you say something?" asked Kouga.

"Ie…no…" he wouldn't even admit to being in pain. Suddenly, he felt something fall onto his neck. It was a Kuchiki noble scarf.

"I was accepted by Kuchiki Taicho. Here! This is a sign that you're accepted by me, Muramasa! Now, let's go! We have justice to uphold!"

Muramasa was shocked; he was given a noble scarf by his master. He slightly blushed and smiled, pulling the scarf to cover his joy. He wrapped it around his waist and turned to his master who was beginning to walk away.

"Arigato, Kouga!" he smiled as he followed his master to join him in his evening stroll.

'…Kouga…no matter what happens…to you or me or anyone else…I'll do whatever I can to make your wishes come true!'

…………………………………………………………………………The End…………………………………………………………………………..

Sorry if we made it look like a KougaXMuramasa…Please review. All count, small or bulk. Thank you for reading!


End file.
